Lost Paradise
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Un être en observe un autre dans un bar... C'est décidé, ce sera lui, et ce sera ce soir.


Titre : Lost Paradise.  
Base : Gundam Wing. On va dire... ¬_¬  
Auteur : Meanne77.  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr.  
Couple : Hum... 1+2 ?  
Genre : POV, fanfic by night (arf, les rôlistes comprendront peut-être... ^^;)  
Disclaimer : Les bishonen se plaignent comme quoi on les torture et tout et tout, mais réalisent-ils à quel point *nous* souffrons à chaque fois que nous devons écrire qu'ils ne sont pas à nous ? Hein ? Ah, ils n'y pensent pas, à ça, hein ! Quel égoïsme de leur part !!   
Duo : J'ai tendance à m'inquiéter quand elle est énervée comme ça, juste avant de démarrer une fic. Oh, juste un peu inquiet...  
Heero : Instinct de survie.  
m77 : A qui le dis-tu ! :]

Archives :   
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77  
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr-tenebrae_inferi-index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st ; http:--anya.fantasy.free.fr.

  
Lost Paradise

  
Ça fait un petit moment déjà que je l'observe, mais cette fois j'en suis sûr, c'est lui. Oui, ce sera lui, et ce sera ce soir. Je ne peux plus attendre.  
Je n'ai jamais cherché ailleurs que dans ces bars qui ne ferment pas de la nuit. Pure logique. Instinct, aussi.   
Pour augmenter mes chances, j'ai établi tout un circuit en ville. Ce genre de choses ne se font pas à la légère. Peut-être est-ce l'ironie du sort qui m'a fait le voir pour la première fois ici ? Lost Paradise. C'est le nom du bar où nous nous trouvons. Ou plutôt, où il se rend et où je l'attends. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, j'ai su au fond de moi qu'il était exactement ce que je recherchais.  
Il semble jeune, la vingtaine tout au plus. Ses cheveux sont emprisonnés dans une longue natte qui bat avec sensualité ses reins. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont la douceur de la soie. Sa peau à la couleur du nacre. J'ignore la nuance de ses yeux, je ne l'ai pas encore approché d'assez près pour ça, mais je peux les voir briller intensément. Je crois qu'ils sont bleus. J'admire la grâce féline de ses gestes, m'enivre de sa vision.  
Il est beau, bien sûr.

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était il y a moins d'un mois, ici même, à la même place. Je m'assois toujours au fond de la salle, dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir voir sans être vu, et observer les êtres qui viennent se perdre ici. Lui va toujours au bar, flirter avec les clients et les barmans. Il repart parfois seul, parfois accompagné. Le sexe de ses rencontres ne semblent pas lui importer.  
Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était celui que je voulais et à partir de ce moment là j'ai cessé la ronde des bars pour venir l'attendre ici. Il ne vient pas tous les soirs, lui aussi doit avoir d'autres lieux de perdition, mais c'est toujours ici que je l'attends. Lost Paradise. Parce qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement.   
Mais ce soir, j'ai décidé d'en finir. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu d'observation, mon choix est fait. Ce sera lui, lui et personne d'autre.   
J'espère qu'il rentrera seul ce soir, mais sinon... je m'arrangerai. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux plus attendre.

Je laisse filer les heures. Mon verre demeure intouché sur ma table, je le fais jouer entre mes doigts. Je ne lâche pas ma "proie" du regard, mémorise chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques, je rêve du son de sa voix. Parfois, un éclat de rire me parvient au-delà du bruit ambiant. Oh oui, il est beau ! Je l'ai merveilleusement bien choisi. Je suis fébrile, ce soir. Presque impatient. Et même, malgré tout, quelque part heureux.  
J'ai hâte qu'il se lève et sorte de ce lieu pour retourner dans sa tanière, mais je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, non. Cette nuit est trop importante pour que je gâche tout par impétuosité. Chaque nuit est unique, et celle-ci plus que toutes autres, alors j'ai décidé de savourer avec sadisme les minutes qui s'étirent.   
Mon esprit enregistre les bruits aux alentours, des fragments de conversation d'ivrognes ça et là, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mon être ne se consacre plus qu'à cette créature nocturne qui se meut sous mes yeux. Je me délecte de la séduction qu'il exerce sur son entourage. J'en suis le premier affecté, et nos regards ne se sont même pas croisés. J'attends mon heure. J'ai toute la nuit devant moi...

Ah ! il se lève, enfin. Il sort.  
Seul.   
Je me lève à mon tour et jette sur la table un billet, bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour payer ma commande, peu soucieux de l'importance du pourboire laissé. Ma main tremble à peine.   
Je sors à sa suite, bousculant quelqu'un au passage et ne prends pas la peine de m'excuser. Pourquoi faire ?  
L'air frais de la nuit me frappe de plein fouet mais je ne me laisse pas distraire par les odeurs qui m'assaillent. Je n'ai pas de mal à voir sa natte châtaigne s'éloigner, et je me mets en chasse, si je puis dire. Non sans un certain amusement, mais avec de l'anxiété aussi. Anticipation d'un moment qui de plus en plus apparaît comme inéluctable.  
Je le suis discrètement au fil des rues et des ruelles. Il accélère. M'a-t-il senti ? Est-il simplement pressé de rentrer dans son antre ? Il est déjà tard, ou tôt, le soleil sera bientôt là. Il me reste peu de temps.   
J'accélère aussi.  
Je l'ai déjà suivi, à quelques rares occasions, mais jamais aussi loin, jamais aussi longtemps. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avant d'être absolument sûr de moi le concernant. Mais plus de faux semblants ce soir, ni de machine arrière.  
Il tourne encore, se rapproche des quais. Je le piste. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, le sang pulse à mes tempes. Mes lèvres sont sèches, je les humecte.  
Il change de trottoir, presse un peu plus le pas. Je fais de même. Je respire plus vite, plus difficilement. J'ai tant attendu ce moment que je n'en dormais plus.  
Il s'engage dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Moi aussi.  
Il fait sombre, et je ne distingue pas sa silhouette, mais je sens sa présence. Il se cache ?  
"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?"  
Je me retourne, et il est là. Comment est-il passé derrière sans que je m'en aperçoive ?  
"Tu me suis ?"  
Ses yeux brillent. Il se rapproche de moi et je devine son sourire dans l'obscurité.  
"Réponds."  
Sa voix claque, forte et ferme, impétueuse et sauvage. Prédatrice.  
"Je... Oui." Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai l'impression qu'une main glacée vient de se refermer sur mon coeur. Il me parait plus grand, tout à coup. Et quel est ce sentiment qui m'envahit soudain ?  
Il rit. C'est un rire grave, profond, suave. Séducteur.  
"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive..." susurre-t-il. "Les humains ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre..."  
"Je sais qui... ce que tu es," je fais, m'efforçant de contrôler mon corps. Sa présence est imposante, morbide. Mon coeur bat vite. Malgré le noir, je vois un bout de langue venir caresser ses lèvres. J'ai une furieuse démangeaison au niveau des jambes, j'ai du mal à rester immobile malgré son regard qui me cloue sur place.  
"Vraiment ?" demande-t-il d'un ton plus qu'amusé. Il se moque. Et il a raison. Je me sentais sûr de moi, mais à présent que je me retrouve seul avec lui dans cette ruelle, je me rends compte que je ne contrôle plus rien.  
Que je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé, en fait.  
"Tu sais, et tu viens te jeter dans mes bras ? Serais-tu fou ?" demande-t-il encore, et je vois une fois de nouveau sa langue rouge passer rapidement sur ses lèvres.  
"Je... je te cherchais. Je te traquais".   
Il rit, encore.  
"Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris qui a le rôle du chasseur, ici" fait-il, et j'ai du mal à ravaler la boule qui me serre la gorge. C'est idiot, mais je viens seulement de remarquer que nous nous trouvons dans une impasse, et qu'il se tient devant la seule issue. Je pensais le poursuivre, c'est lui qui m'a piégé.  
"Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ?" ricane-t-il, et avant que j'ai le temps de répondre je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur de brique, le poids de son corps appuyant contre le mien. Sa main enserre ma gorge. Sa peau est froide. Ses yeux brûlent.  
"Réponds-moi, petit agneau" il feule en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
"Oui..."  
"Et tu t'es dit que te tuer manquait de style ? Tu voulais quelque chose de plus classe ? Comme te faire saigner à blanc comme un porc, par exemple ?" il gronde. L'éclat de ses yeux est insupportable.  
"Je ne mérite pas de simplement mourir," je dis, mais j'ai du mal à penser. Il me fait mal.  
Et il me fait peur.  
C'est stupide, ça n'a pas de sens d'avoir peur de lui alors que je suis venu le chercher, mais à présent que nous y sommes, au moment où il me tue, je sens une peur primale me tordre les tripes.  
"Et je ne peux pas me suicider" je continue, terrifié par la créature qui tient ma vie et ma mort entre ses doigts gelés. Mon coeur accélère encore. Son regard change. Il a dû le sentir...  
"Non ? Comment appelles-tu le fait de te jeter dans l'étreinte d'un vampire alors ?" il demande d'un air mauvais, laissant enfin ses canines pointues apparaître. Elles sont blanches, et luisantes de salive.  
"La damnation."  
"Parce que tu penses que je ferais de toi l'un de mes semblables ?"  
Il rit encore, et son rire est aussi glacé que sa peau. Et comme il est beau dans cette obscurité qui nous entoure ! Il brille de l'éclat des ténèbres.  
"Tu penses mériter de devenir immortel ? Tu vois ça comme un cadeau ?"  
"N... on. Je pense que c'est une malédiction" je réponds avec difficulté, et je le pense. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant cherché un être comme lui.  
La flamme dans ses yeux change encore. Peut-être est-il prêt à m'entendre...  
"Et qu'as-tu donc fait, petit pantin, pour souhaiter le fardeau de l'éternité ?"  
Mon coeur saigne. Plus que jamais la culpabilité m'envahit.  
"J'ai... J'ai tué des gens..." je hoquette douloureusement.  
"Je tue toutes les nuits" il réplique, impitoyable. "Tu te sens coupable ?"  
"Je ne voulais pas..." je sanglote.  
"Alors tu as tant de remords d'avoir tué des êtres humains que tu veux te condamner à recommencer jusqu'à la vie des temps ?"  
"Non ! Je veux... Je me nourrirai sur des animaux, sur de la vermine ! Je veux devoir fuir le soleil ! Je veux ne plus pouvoir que contempler l'obscurité de la nuit ! Je veux..."  
"Je vais te dire..." il coupe en resserrant de nouveau ses doigts, "tu es trop faible. Regarde-toi... Tu es pitoyable. Tu ne mérites pas que je t'Etreigne... Je devrais plutôt te saigner à mort, boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang. Lentement..." il murmure, et je sens ses lèvres froides courir le long de mon cou. "Je devrais te boire et te regarder me supplier t'abréger tes souffrances" il fait encore.  
Une vive brûlure me saisit et le brusque goût du sang dans ma bouche étouffe mon cri. Il m'écrase encore plus contre le mur, je suis pris comme dans un étau, j'ai l'impression que mes côtes se cassent et je sens mon sang s'écouler hors de moi, être aspiré violemment. Ses dents déchirent la peau tendre et vulnérable de mon cou.   
J'avais toujours lu que contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, le baiser d'un vampire était un moment d'extase...   
C'est faux. Ça fait mal. Je me noie dans mon propre sang, j'ai envie de vomir, je veux me débattre mais je n'en ai pas la force, il me maintient trop fermement, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. J'ai peur.  
J'ai peur de mourir.  
Mes forces commencent à m'abandonner et je me sens sangloter ; sans doute le supplies-je, même. Mon coeur bat si fort que je n'entends plus rien d'autre, le froid me saisit et pire encore, je sens peu à peu _sa_ peau se réchauffer.  
Puis brusquement, il me lâche, et je m'effondre à terre.  
"Mais te tuer serait te faire trop plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir que tu vives, au contraire..."  
Il fait un pas gracieux et souple sur le côté et je me rends compte qu'il me dégage le passage. Je m'appuie péniblement sur mes mains, à quatre pattes, comme un animal. J'ai la tête qui tourne, sa voix me parvient comme déformée.  
"Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Heero" il ricane, et le peu de sang qu'il me reste se glace.   
Comment connaît-il mon nom ?   
"Tu voulais un chasseur ? Tu vas l'avoir. J'aime le goût de ton sang, petit agneau..."  
Je me fige et relève des yeux épouvantés vers lui. Son regard me brûle, ses lèvres rouges de mon sang me gèle, son sourire mauvais me pétrifie.  
"Tu ne pourras plus sortir le soir sans te demander si je ne suis pas sur ta trace. Peut-être que je te tuerai, peut-être que je te boirai, comme ce soir, peut-être que je te changerai. Ou peut-être que je ne te ferai plus jamais rien. Tu ne sauras jamais où je suis à moins que je ne le veuille. Je déciderai de ta vie ou de ta mort, et crois-moi, j'ai _tout mon temps_..." il susurre encore, et mon corps s'agite de frissons. "Ou peut-être que je vais en finir avec toi cette nuit, finalement ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses... Heero ?"  
Je déglutis avec peine et son regard affamé produit une brusque poussée d'adrénaline en moi. Je m'esquive aussi vite que je peux, à quatre pattes d'abord, puis je parviens à me relever et à fuir sur mes jambes flageolantes. Son rire grave et profond m'accompagne jusque tard dans la nuit, et probablement pour toutes les suivantes. La peur me noue le ventre, et il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je n'entende sa voix me glisser à l'oreille : "Cours, Heero, cours. Le jeu ne fait que commencer..."

  
Owari...

  
*******  
Note de l'auteur :   
C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois, et qui a décidé qu'elle voulait être écrite aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, ceci ne devait/devrait être qu'une sorte d'annexe à une autre histoire, plus complexe, mais ladite histoire n'est qu'un vague flou artistique qui ne me satisfait pas et ne m'inspire pas beaucoup à l'heure actuelle. Bref, ne comptez pas trop sur une séquelle, je ne l'écrirai pas.   
Et maintenant que j'ai _ encore ! _ écrit un one shot, je vais peut-être _ enfin ! _ pouvoir finir mes fics en cours ?   
Hum... Pourquoi j'ai comme un doute, là ? ^^;


End file.
